


Die, mortal

by Dead_plant



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_plant/pseuds/Dead_plant
Summary: Clarke’s sick.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke died yesterday. In their bed. That’s what pathologist said. When Lexa looked at her that morning, she knew. Her eyes were closed, skin - ghostly white.   
Lexa sat down on the bed. Now it was empty. Not just it, the entire world, universe, galaxy.   
***  
Clarke took Lexa’s palms with concerned look on her face.   
“What is it?”  
Clarke avoided her eyes. Lexa watched the blonde’s pale lips move. “You’ll take care of Charlie, right?”  
She smiled at that. The big grey cat jumped on the bed and got comfortable under Clarke’s arm.  
“The moment you’re gone he’s out on the streets”.  
The sound of laugh filled the room. Clarke smacked Lexa’s forearm lightly with thin white hand. But soon enough the mirth noise turned into coughs. Charlie and Lexa exchanged knowing looks.   
“I want to get cremated”.  
The weather outside was sunny. The day light made Clarke even more ghostly. She was only thirty three.  
“Okay”.  
“I love you”.  
“It’s easy to love me”.  
“It is”.  
Lexa sighed, stroking Clarke’s hand. She looked her right in the eyes.  
“You’re not going anywhere”.  
The blonde’s forehead creased.   
“I’ll put your ashes on the shelf where I always can see it”.  
“No, you should just dispel it somewhere.”  
“I’m gonna sleep with it every night then.”  
Clarke shook her head. She hugged Lexa tightly, not saying anything. Another round of coughs escaped her mouth.   
They fell asleep after a few hours of cuddling.   
***  
“She’s...”  
They were sitting in the living room, facing big black TV screen. Abigail’s face was wet after heavy crying.  
She couldn’t get out of herself one word, just opening her mouth constantly in quiet hopelessness.  
Two weeks passed. But everything still was grey.   
Abby came to get her favorite photo - Clarke, Lexa and her, grimacing like some kids. It was taken after their marriage. Marriage. Lexa glanced at the ring on her finger. Her lips started shaking.   
***  
Lexa woke up in the middle of the night, crying, in cold sweat. There was Clarke in her dream, but she was a zombie and wanted to eat her brain.  
Lexa exhaled, calming herself. She took the urn with dead Clarke’s ashes in her hands and pressed it close to her chest.   
The bed was so cold on the other side. The urn was so cold.   
But Clarke was warm. Clarke’s smile, face. She’s been gone for twenty years now. But Lexa still remembers.   
She’ll never forget.


	2. Game over

Lexa sat on the sofa, watching Charlie sleep. The work for the week was already done. And it was only Monday.  
Minutes turned into hours, but she didn’t move. Just stared thoughtlessly.   
There is no Clarke in the world anymore. She’s not coming back. Ever. Like she never existed.   
Nobody will play piano. This gigantic piano.   
And he is just sleeping there. So peacefully. Sometimes he would come to her and look in her eyes as if he could understand that it’s over.   
***  
Someone called Clarke. She’s been gone for two months. It’s surprise the phone’s still on.   
“Yes?”  
“Clarke Griffin?”  
“No”.  
“How can I contact her?”  
“Not in this life”.  
“What? Is this some prank?”  
“I don’t know”.  
She hung up. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. She looked at the urn.   
That is not possible. Why is this possible?  
Just a few years ago she was there, laughing, talking.   
And this is what she gets? Stupid grey Charlie and silence? So much after eight years together?   
She wishes she never met Clarke.   
***  
“You do as I say or it’s going to take forever”.  
Lexa forced herself to freeze in proper position. She turned head to the left.  
“So, just a little bit to the right. Yeah, stop!” Camera clicked. “Perfect!”  
Clarke smiled gratefully at her. “Wanna look?”  
Lexa crunched her nose.   
“No, thank you”.  
“Jerk”.  
Lexa looked in her eyes coldly. The blonde laughed. “You look just like Charlie when he’s hungry”.  
“He’s ugly”.  
“Lexa!” Clarke gaped indignantly. “He’s right here!”  
“He’s not gonna understand. He’s stupid”. The fat cat fell off the couch while stretching. Lexa smirked. “See?”  
Clarke affectionately caressed furry creature.   
“He’s lucky he has you”.  
“You are lucky to have me. To be honest, you’re a little bit stupid too”.  
Lexa gasped. She threw a pillow at the blonde.   
They giggled.  
***  
What day was today? She didn’t remember.   
Clarke’s bottle of wine was finished. Someone would have to drink this anyway.   
Charlie gave her a disapproving look.   
She took sleeping pills and turned away.


	3. RIP

“And what now?”  
They looked at each other, uncertainty floating in the air.   
“Mm, I’m not sure... Throw a party or something?” Clarke smiled. She landed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “I don’t know, dear, really”.  
Six months. Anything could happen in six months.   
Lexa’s heart sank. She had been thinking about buying Clarke a new car for birthday.   
“You go to another doctor”.  
“It was fifth!”  
Lexa sighed.   
“I didn’t question your maths abilities, did I?”  
Clarke hugged her.   
At least she will remain young and beautiful forever in her memory.   
“Can I ask something?”  
“Yes, Clarke”.  
“Should I tell mom?”  
Lexa snorted.  
“Of course not. I’ll just tell her you became a bird and left to happier place”.  
Clarke laughed with her body shaking.   
“Like a sparrow?”  
“Like a sparrow”.  
***  
She was sitting on a bench, enjoying the calmness of quiet sunny day with Jessica. There were just a few clouds. A light wind was rustling the trees. It’s one of these days you know nothing bad will happen.   
“This one looks like an apple”.  
Lexa rolled her eyes.  
“Your fantasy’s indeed limitless”.  
When she looked up, she regretted her words. It was an apple in it’s full glory.   
“No! Daniel! Don’t touch this!”   
Jessica rushed to her son, who’d done something stupid again. He was probably the most stupid kid in the whole world.  
Lexa noticed little bird on a tree. Watching them from high branch. Motionless. Just a little move of the head. As if questioning people’s sanity. As if knowing all the secrets of the life.   
It looked her in the eyes. Then the bird flew to her and sat on the bench’s back.   
Lexa held her breath. It was a sparrow.  
Her face fell. No. Why now? Just for one day Clarke couldn’t get out of her head.   
And now she even turned into sparrow to torture her.   
“Fly away”.  
No motion.  
“Don’t look at me”.  
The bird’s gaze was staring a hole in her.   
“Cl...”   
Lexa couldn’t finish her name. She hid her face in palms, taking deep breaths. In and out. In and out.   
The moment she put herself together the sparrow was gone.  
***  
It was Thursday. A heart attack. In the age of fifty two. Peaceful death. Alone, in two-storey house.   
A lifeless body on the floor.  
Few weeks later - ashes, dispelled somewhere forever and ever.


End file.
